


Coming Out

by holloway88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, rated t bc takumi is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Leo and Takumi had been keeping their relationship a secret from their families for nearly two years, but now they decide it's finally time to tell them about their love.





	1. Nohr

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo this started off as a one shot but I think I'll make it 2-3 chapters. Second chapter being them telling the Hoshidan family and third chapter being some extra fluff. Thanks for reading :)

Leo walking around the castle wearing the outfit he was in now should be illegal, Takumi decided as he watched him in the garden. The second Prince was wearing a loose fitting tunic, off white, that put his neck and upper chest on display. The shirt was tucked into high waisted black trousers, Takumi counted three gold buttons in the front. _Those_ were tucked into tall black heeled boots that were laced up to his knees; and frankly it wasn't fair for him to be able to walk around like that. He was so hot, and Takumi was so thirsty.

"Care for a drink, milord?" the voice of Leo's retainer, Niles, drew Takumi from his trance and flustered him.

He scrunched his face and shook his head, "I'm okay." he answered and tried to pretend like he wasn't just ogling the second Prince of Nohr in the courtyard of Castle Krakenburg. It was early autumn but the summer heat still stuck, clinging to the skin of everybody in Nohr and making sweat drip off as if they were in a pool. Disgusting really, but no worse than Hoshido in the summer, Takumi thought. He was there strictly on business, according to every legal and historical document of the time. He was in Nohr to help the new King go over treaties and legal documents that they had trouble with due to the language barrier. Sure, everybody speaks common, but it was more _traditional_ to have their legalities kept in their native tongue. Takumi thought it was a waste of time, but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to go to Nohr without his siblings breathing down his back the entire time.

He was here, really, on far more _personal_ reasons. He and Leo had been... seeing each other, in a sense, for the better part of a year and a half. They hadn't told anybody about it, yet, and they were surprisingly doing a damn good job of hiding it. It's not that they were necessarily afraid to tell anyone, they new nobody would bat an eye at their relationship for any hurtful reasons; no, it was how invasive and snoopy their siblings were that made them decide to keep their relationship private.

Ryoma was, as much as he tried to deny it, overbearing. Takumi had dated a common boy once, a long time ago, and while everybody promised him they would be relaxed about it they most certainly weren't. Ryoma would always come into his room whenever they were together, talking about how they needed to bond. Hinoka would scare the life out of them when they went on dates by swooping in on her pegasus, which his partner at the time was not too fond of (kicked off a horse as a child; scarred him, really). Sakura, polite little Sakura, was no exception to this matter either. She was more careful about it, though, and not quite as bad as the other two, but she still found that being herself was the best option. That was: an annoying little sister. I mean, if you've never had a little sister you don't think that it would be too bad, right? They would be cute and have tea parties and leave you alone if you asked? Well that is wrong, they will never leave you alone, constantly coming in and out of your room and you're _technically_ not allowed to kick them out, it was the worst. Needless to say their relationship didn't last long, and Takumi didn't want a repeat of that with Leo.

Leo told Takumi that his family was the same way. Leo's last boyfriend earned Leo a three hour lecture on why he shouldn't date a commoner in the castle (his father was still around at the time, but still). Xander was constantly in Leo's personal space, coming between them every time they tried to kiss it seemed. In the library, the barracks, even in the closet they thought they were hiding in. Camilla was possibly the worst offender in Leo's family because she was so open about everything. She simply did not care one bit if she was embarrassing anybody or not. Leo told Takumi that not only did Camilla provide him with an exorbitant about of lube (when he wasn't even having sex, he made sure to add) but she also made sure to try and give him the sex talk in front of Xander, Elise, Odin, Niles, and the boy. Leo said he never wanted to die more than he had in that moment. Elise was roughly the same as Sakura, annoying little sister-esq, but she was a lot more outspoken than Sakura and was sure to always say what was on her mind no matter who heard her.

They collectively decided that it would be better for them to figure out their relationship without the interference of their siblings, and they wanted to discover things about each other without their help. But they couldn't hide it forever, and it was getting harder for them to remember not to show any affection in public. Especially for Leo, since he grew up used to showing a lot of physical affection amongst his siblings and friends. Takumi was more acquainted with being reserved, but that doesn't mean that he likes to. He would much prefer to go on walks around the castle hand in hand with Leo as opposed to an awkward couple inches away from each other. He didn't like having to sneak into each other's rooms at night when it would be much nicer just to be able to do what they wanted without lying.

"You've been staring at Lord Leo for quite some time." Niles commented, drawing Takumi from his thoughts.

He brushed it off, "He's very talented, it's good to see his strategy." he commented. Leo was currently in the midst of sparring with Odin, they were both using swords which neither was accustomed to, and trying to one up one another.

Niles hummed, "Quite." he was standing next to Takumi, arms crossed with his head cocked to the side. "You know, milord, even a blind man can tell you're not watching his technique." Takumi wasn't sure if he was referring to his eye patch or a hypothetical blind man that would know he was staring at his super stunning boyfriend.

Takumi stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about, Niles." he answered and watched as Odin leapt towards Leo, who parried and struck him in the side. They were using wooden swords, of course, so there was no real chance of injury. "Just taking a break from translating documents and encouraging a..an ally." he chose his words carefully, but Niles still laughed. He patted the Hoshidan on the back harshly a few times.

"Whatever you say, kid."

Before Takumi could protest, Niles wandered off to the other side of the courtyard, where he took Leo's sword and place against Niles. Leo made his way over to Takumi, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He should not be that seductive when he's just living his life; it was really not fair. "Enjoying the show?" Leo asked as he took his place next to Takumi and the archer just smiled.

"I was, until your retainer completely called my bluff." he explained  what had happened and Leo just nodded.

"That sounds like Niles." he sighed and Takumi agreed.

"Leo... I think we should tell people." he said finally, looking up from the ground to meet his partner's gaze. Leo looked surprised, to say the least, but he didn't look upset. "It's been almost two years and I think that if we don't tell them soon we'll never want to." he bit the inside of his cheek and averted his eyes, looking to the grass next to them.

After a moment of silence Leo agreed, "We can tell them. I'm fine with that." Takumi felt his chest swell up in excitement and nervousness. "When did you have in mind?"

"I hadn't really given that much thought... any suggestions?" he asked, watching Leo brush his damp hair off of his forehead and back.

"I suppose we could tell them after supper." Leo offered and Takumi nodded in approval. "Though, I guess this means I'll be needing to come back to Hoshido with you so that we can tell your family as well."

Takumi smiled a bit, he hadn't considered that as an option but it was very plausible. Neither of them being the Kings gave them a lot of freedom in what to do with their spare time, and as long as there were no crucial events (like a birthday party) Leo was missing it was definitely an option for him to come back to Shirasagi with him. "That would be wonderful." he grinned. He had missed being in Hoshido with Leo, he always felt more at home there with him. He assumed Leo felt the same when he was in Nohr, so he didn't protest coming much.

"Tonight it is." Leo declared then and turned towards the castle doors. "Care to join me in the study?"

"Of course." Takumi followed after him, and when they were finally in the privacy of the stone castle walls he decided now was as good a time as any to compliment him. "You know, you should wear that more often." he said and Leo's cheeks turned a light pink. "You look really good like this."

"Thank you." Leo answered, clearly not expecting the compliment. "I usually don't prefer to be so... flowey, but if it is to your liking then maybe I will branch out more."

"I would like that." Takumi answered, smiling. They eventually rounded a corner and ended up in the east wing library, one of Leo's favorite places in the castle (unsurprisingly). They walked to their favorite section, ancient mythology, and picked up a few books to take to the table set up near the window. They did this together often, it was one of their favorite things to do after all; reading together. It was comforting in many ways, and it made Takumi feel safe. He hoped it made Leo feel that way too. He wasn't going to ask.

"I like when you wear your obi." Leo commented absentmindedly as they flipped the pages.

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Leo hummed, eyes scanning the page. "makes your hips look good."

Takumi laughed, "My hips?"

"What!"

"Nothing, nothing." he went back to reading and Leo did as well. "If you'll let me get you in an obi I think it would be hilarious to tell my family we're together when we match."

"Oh gods." Leo snorted, "I can already hear the teasing. It would never end."

Takumi laughed, "You're right."

As time rolled around it was eventually time to eat. They regretfully put their books back on the shelves and headed to the dining hall where they greeted Xander, Camilla, Elise, and all of their retainers. Takumi felt his stomach twist up in nervousness at the sudden realization that _oh shit this was actually happening_. "Good of you to finally join us." Xander greeted, a little passive aggressively, but overall kind. "Get too caught up in your books, did you?" he asked and Takumi realized he was smiling. It's hard to tell when this man is being mean or not, but it seemed that he was being genuine.

"Yes, I find that reading of the past tends to make me forget the present." Leo answered and sat down at the table next to Elise, Takumi took a seat beside him. The table was large and long, and it was always set for a family style meal as they all passed around bowls and dishes to make their own plates. In some ways it reminded him of home, but messier. He still wasn't used to eating like this, and he wasn't sure he ever would be.

"I get that way when I'm playing with Daffodil." Elise said with a giggle, talking about her horse.

"Don't forget Stella, Rosie, and Cricket." Camilla reminded her of her other pets that were constantly roaming through the castle. Krakenburg had become much more friendly since Garon's passing.

"Of course not!" she said with a huff.

"Takumi, are you enjoying your time in Nohr?" Xander asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, very much." Takumi answered. "It's more relaxed than the last time I was here, it's a nice change of pace." the last time he was here it was for Camilla's birthday party, and it was bit more than stressful but Takumi decided not to complain at supper.

"I'm glad to hear it." Xander responded.

"Milords, I was wondering what books were so interesting to keep the two of you occupied for so long?" Niles inquired, taking a drink of his wine while raising his brow at Takumi.

Cheeky bastard. "I was reading on the mythology tied to the Dusk Dragon and why it's still so prevalent in today's society." Takumi answered curtly, staring at Niles while he clenched his jaw.

"How inquisitive, Lord Takumi." Niles answered. "And you, Leo?"

Leo sighed and set his wine glass on the table, "I was reading on the old goddess of the moon, if you must know. If you're that curious why don't you just come and read it for yourself?" Leo asked and Takumi was glad that he wasn't letting Niles win this time. Niles always pushed them, and he usually won; it was nice to win once in a while.

Niles laughed, "Far too busy for that. You know, sparring with Odin and all." he shrugged and Odin perked up.

"Oh yes, Leo, when we spar again you'll have to watch out! I've perfected my assault and you will find it hard to counter my strikes." Odin said dramatically, fake jabbing a sword in Leo's direction. Elise laughed and clapped happily, watching Odin and Elise be dorky together was... odd, to say the least, but Takumi appreciated it.

"I'm sure you have." Leo answered and took another bite of his food.

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch, they talked about Takumi's plans for the rest of his stay and Leo brought up that he might be going to Hoshido when Takumi leaves as well to help out with their cultural festival which was coming up. They discussed how Sakura thought they should have a Nohrian display in the capital, and how Ryoma thought it was a wonderful idea to celebrate their alliance. Xander agreed and Niles teased them, saying that Leo just couldn't get enough of Takumi and that's why he was going. Takumi was fairly certain he knew they were together, so his taunts didn't make him as nervous as they would have a month ago.

"Well, I think it's time I retire for the evening." Camilla said, stretching her arms above her head after finishing off her second glass of wine.

"Me too." Elise said promptly after and put her napkin on the table.

"Before you go," Leo said and turned to the rest of the table. "we wanted to tell you something." he turned to Takumi who just nodded at him.

"Hm?" Niles asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Cheeky bastard.

"We've been together for nearly two years." he said and the table drew silent. Even Niles was a bit surprised, must have been the length Takumi thought.

Elise was the first to answer, and she did so with a scream. "And you're JUST now telling us?"

"Really, brother, I thought you cared for us more." Camilla said, looking distraught and setting her hands down on the table.

"Well, you guys are a bit... overbearing." Leo said politely and all hell broke loose.

"We are NOT overbearing!" Elise shouted at her brother, putting on her strongest pouty face.

"Leo, I don't know why you thought you had to keep this from us. We support your relationship fully." Xander said, shocked.

Niles laughed, "I think it's because of what happened with Leo's last partner."

Oh yeah, Niles was there for that.

"Well, fine, fine." Elise huffed. "I'm glad you told us. Congrats! That's SO LONG!"

"It truly is such a long time, I'm surprised you didn't get caught." Niles commented and Camilla agreed.

"Yes, I'm usually quite good at sensing that sort of thing." the eldest Princess said.

"Well we didn't want you butting into our relationship, and we didn't tell his family for the same reason." Leo huffed finally. "But now, we told you, and I think it's time that we retire to our rooms-er, my room." he said matter-o-factly and turned on his heels after he stood up, Takumi following close behind.

"Leo! Wait! I have so many talks I have to give you!" Xander shouted after them which only made them move faster, hurrying to Leo's quarters and locking the door before anyone got any funny ideas.

"That went as expected." Takumi said finally when they were alone.

Leo laughed, "It really did." he pulled Takumi in for a tight hug. "I'm glad we told them."

"Me too." Takumi hugged him back tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." he mumbled into the blonde's hair.

"I love you too." Leo said back, muffled by Takumi's chest.


	2. Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi & Leo are going to tell Takumi's siblings. No, really, they ARE going to tell them! Well, they were.

Two weeks had passed since Leo and Takumi had arrived in Hoshido; two weeks of complete silence on the matter of their relationship. They hadn't meant to procrastinate for so long, shit happens. After all, Sakura wasn't even home for the first week of their arrival and they couldn't tell them without her there; _right_? Two weeks had passed and neither of them wanted to give up their privacy in Hoshido quite yet. The following week in Nohr post-reveal of their relationship had been tiring, to say the least. They were interrupted and walked in on enough times to make up for the year(s) they've been together-and they did not appreciate it, especially the squeals of happiness and disgust from Elise when she had walked in on what appeared to be a compromising situation. They swore up and down they were just practicing hand to hand combat. (Takumi and Leo _profusely_ thanked the gods that they still were wearing pants)

The pair of princes were sitting on the veranda outside of Takumi's bedroom, overlooking the dipping valleys and flowing streams beneath the Hoshidan castle which sat high in the mountains. They were sipping on green tea that one of the handmaids had brought them, and just enjoying each other's company. Books seated on the small table between them served as a reminder of their conversation hours earlier about the differences between ancient Hoshidan and ancient Nohrian plays.

"You know," Takumi spoke up and set his tea down, exchanging it for one of the books. "in Hoshidan plays from before 150 BCE there were many props and decorations, people using lots of costumes and disguises to change the characters they were portraying." he explained. "I found that quite similar to Nohrian styled plays in early 300 BCE."

Leo nodded, "That sounds right. I remember reading of a tale of conquest." he started and Takumi scoffed.

"No surprise there."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Please, though our history is not the cleanest it is still enriching."

"I know." Takumi assured him, "I was only joking." a smile teased his lips and Leo smiled back.

"Continuing on, one of the old kings that worshiped the Divine Dragons wanted more land. Today it would be the land to the west of your capital city." he explained, recalling a short story he once read as a child. "When he arrived at the city, the villagers fought back hard, not wanting to give up their land to this foreign kind. Rightfully so, I do say."

"That makes sense; that area used to be inhabited by a nomadic Hoshidan tribe, they were more hostile than those in the capital but they fought for what they thought to be true."

Leo nodded, "They did, and in the end the battle was won in their favor. When the bloodshed came to a halt, the leader of the village demanded reprimands for the devastation that the king's forces had brought. They wanted gold, art, even women and children to work their farms." Takumi's brows furrowed in confusion; maybe this was an old folk tale after all. Regardless, Le continued, "The King refused to give them gold or rights to the land, but he agreed that he would have groups of people come and preform plays every evening."

"What did the Hoshidan village leader agree to these terms for? It sounds like the Nohrians still won in the end."

"They did, in a way. The king of that story was very manipulative and was known for his silver tongue." Leo explained, "Afterwards it is said that true to his word, every day a group of Nohrian performers would do new acts each night to entertain the village."

"So you're saying that maybe that story is how Hoshidan plays got their influence from Nohr?"

"Precisely."

Takumi grinned, "That may be true." he flipped open to one of the pages and began reading; "In 250 BCE it is said that a young Nohrian Prince entered the capital city, in hopes of seeing some of Hoshido's arts and culture. He disguised himself as a commoner to breach the gates, and was outraged upon seeing that one of the plays being performed was a classic Nohrian play." he closed the book and looked towards Leo, "It seems to me that Nohrians are a bit wishy washy in what they want to share with other cultures." he raised his brows and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe so, but there's no way of knowing if either of these tales were true."

"You've got me there." Takumi grinned, putting the book back on the table and leaning across it towards his partner. "I have an idea to make truce between the awful things we've done to one another."

"Oh? I'd love to hear what you have in mind."

"Kiss me."

Leo rolled his eyes, "You don't have to ask." he moved closer to the silver haired archer and pressed his lips against his sweetly. Seconds after a loud crash drew them apart, and forced their attention to the doorway, where Sakura was standing wide-eyed with a broken teapot and teacups shattered around her feet. "W-What are you two doing?" she stuttered, cheeks red.

The prince's faces heated up, each turning a bright shade of pink. "Sakura!" Takumi said, jumping from his chair, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the stables tending to Hinoka's pegasus." he rambled. Leo didn't say anything, just stared at the ground in front of him.

"I was! But that's not important! Why were you two kissing?" she demanded, stomping her foot a bit. Ah, how similar she was to Elise after all, Leo thought.

Takumi bit his lip and furrowed his brows, averting eye contact with her. "Why are you coming into my room uninvited?" he retorted and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to surprise you, I didn't know Prince Leo was in here!" she explained and sighed.

"Well consider me surprised!"

They were all silent for a while before two more people entered the picture; of course if was Hinoka and Ryoma. Because of fucking course.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked, smiling as he and Hinoka walked up to the veranda, his smile faltering as he noticed the broken ceramic surrounding Sakura's feet. "What happened here? Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yes, I just dropped it." she said and looked at Takumi's pleading eyes.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, Sakura." Hinoka commented.

"You could say that." Sakura mumbled and Takumi glared at her.

Leo bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his boyfriend; giving him the 'we should probably just come clean' look. Takumi relented and nodded. "Ugh, fine. Sakura, I'm sorry we startled you. And I'm sorry we've been lying to you all." he started.

"What do you mean, brother?" Ryoma asked.

"Leo and I have been together for nearly two years."

Silence fell across the group.

"We only just told my siblings two weeks ago." Leo commented, "We were waiting for Sakura to get home to tell you all."

"Sakura got home a week ago." Hinoka crossed her arms and stuck her shoulders out proudly. "What did you wait so long to tell us for?"

"You know we support you, don't you?" Ryoma asked, looking confused.

Leo gave Takumi a look and Takumi huffed. He knew he'd have to explain it to his family. "Well... you guys are a bit overbearing." he said and blinked.

"Brother! You wound me!" Ryoma put his hand over his chest and feigned injury. "We are not overbearing!"

"The last time I tried to have sex with a boy, you came into my room every twenty minutes because you were 'just passing by'." he deadpanned and turned to Hinoka. "You," he pointed, "scared him off with threats of violence by using your pegasus." and he turned to Sakura at last, "And you, are the perfect role of an innocent younger sister that 'innocently' barges into my room every five minutes because you're 'bored'." he huffed and crossed his arms.

The family broke out into uproars, offended and defending their actions. "I'm just trying to protect you, Takumi!" they all shouted at some point or another. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Well no more protecting me, we've hit all the bases, so now you have nothing to barge in on us for." he said finally and looked to the ground. Leo was trying to hide the seemingly permanent blush spread across his face. How mortifying to talk about your sex life with your siblings and your partner's siblings. "Sorry we waited so long..."

"It's fine, I guess." Ryoma said and clapped a hand against Takumi's shoulder. "You should realize that we're still going to barge in on you, though."

Takumi groaned, "Please don't."

"Nah, we will especially since you don't want us to." Hinoka grinned and Takumi frowned.

After the talk died down and Takumi's siblings left, the two young princes were left alone again. A weight lifted off of their shoulders. "Well, at least we told them." Leo said and Takumi nodded. "How often do you think they're going to barge in from now on?" Leo asked.

Takumi sighed, "If they're anything like they were when I had my last boyfriend, Ryoma will probably be here in a half hour."

"That's long enough, don't you think?" Leo asked, winking at his boyfriend.

Takumi laughed and moved in towards Leo, pulling him into a hug. "We'll see." he winked back and the two laughed.


	3. Unification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Rosanne meme is in here because 1. I love that show and 2. it fits PERFECTLY 
> 
> Have some more fluff, because I live for it.

Two years had come and gone, signifying that Leo and Takumi had been together as a couple for over six hundred suns, and they couldn't be happier about it. They found themselves celebrating their anniversary on neutral territory, in a castle that Xander and Ryoma commissioned to serve as a center point for political and personal meetings. It made it so that neither country had to go too far to meet with the other; they were always on equal ground, and they could start building themselves up from the war off of that level platform. The castle itself was quite beautiful, Leo thought. It had a Nohrian exterior with grand stained glass windows and iron doorways, with a Hoshidan interior with tatami floors and no chairs at the dinner table. It was a beautiful medley of their cultures, and they couldn't have asked for anything better.

The two princes were relaxing in the study, it was public though it was deemed to be Leo and Takumi's based on how much time they spent in there. They were drinking tea and coffee respectively, and kneeling underneath a kotatsu nearby a large window that overlooked the gardens. Leo admired the way that Takumi's hair reflected the sunlight, looking like beautiful moonlight cascading across his body. He was dressed casually today, wearing his favorite blue obi. His hair was pulled back loosely with his staple red ribbon, and parts of it was falling in front of his face. He was too unbothered by it to fix it, however, as he was engrossed in the book he was reading.

Leo reached across the table to tuck a strand of hair behind the archer's ear, smiling when Takumi glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, it must have been in your way." Leo said graciously and retracted his hand, putting it back in his lap with his other. He was wearing his favorite outfit of black tights and a white shirt, basic Nohrian attire.

Takumi smiled, "Thanks." he said quietly and went back to reading.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time; day turned to dusk and soon the sunlight cast through the window turned to moonlight. When Takumi closed the book he finished Leo had finished three and was moving onto the forth, before he realized that they should probably leave the study and join the land of the living again. "Hey." Leo said softly and put his hands outstretched on the table, waiting for Takumi to take hold.

"Hey." Takumi said back and did exactly that; intertwining his fingers with Leo's and smiling at his partner.

"We should probably go back downstairs; I imagine our siblings will be calling us for supper any moment." Leo gave a sheepish smile and Takumi nodded.

"I wouldn't expect any less of them." he answered.

After telling their families that they had been dating in secret for months, their families made it their life mission to get back at them for the missed opportunities to tease them. The first week in Nohr had been the worst. "Remember when Xander gave us the sex talk?" Leo asked and Takumi physically shuddered. How could they forget?

 

It was a day after they told everyone, Leo and Takumi were sitting in Leo's room on his bed, innocently reading with one another. At the time they were waiting for supper to be ready, but Elise requested that they eat a special dinner to celebrate their relationship so it was taking longer than usual. Eventually there was a rapid knock at the door and Xander barged in before Leo could even tell him to come in. The first words out of his mouth were, "You're having sex." and Leo looked from Xander to Takumi and said "Really? Takumi, why didn't you tell me? I would have put my book down.". Xander apologized for assuming but let himself in regardless, taking a seat in Leo's desk chair and dragging it up to Leo's bed.

He looked serious. Leo felt nauseous. "Whatever you're about to do, don't do it." he said and tried to go back to reading his book, scowling at his brother from behind the pages. Xander had brought a suspicious looking bag with him, which made Leo feel even worse about whatever was going to happen.

"Leo, as your older brother and the King of Nohr, it is my duty to give you the talk."

Leo closed his eyes and cursed, "No, no no no, no." he said and closed his book, setting it down on the bed beside him. "I do not need the sex talk, Takumi does not need the sex talk, and if we were going to get the sex talk it would not be from _you_."

"You wound me." Xander said and huffed. "Would you rather I fetch Camilla?"

"No." Leo and Takumi said in unison, earning a laugh from the King.

"That's what I thought." he dumped the contents of the bag onto Leo's bed and Leo felt his stomach flop. Cheeks bright red he stared at Xander with as much hatred he could muster. "There's a lot to cover before dinner, but I think if I come back after we can get through it all." he started and picked up a vile of slick. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"You're not teaching a damned class, Xander." Leo deadpanned and Takumi snickered.

Xander huffed again, "Excuse me for trying to make sure my brother is safe-"

"Xander I've already had a dick up my ass. His dick, to be specific." Leo said, staring his brother dead in the eyes with a flat face.

The King blinked at him and narrowed his eyes, "I had assumed..."

Leo groaned, "Xander, I'm not a child anymore. I'm not even a teenager. I think you should give Elise this talk instead." he said and picked his book back up.

"When... did you find the time?"

"You all leave Leo alone all day. Especially when you didn't think he was dating anyone. Easy, really." Takumi answered the blonde and Xander's face faltered.

Despite their best efforts at convincing him to go give this talk to Elise, he still stayed until supper was ready going over in excessive detail what would happen if they didn't prepare properly; as if the two bookworms hadn't already figured that out.

 

"I couldn't look him in the eyes for the rest of the week." Takumi admitted and shuddered again. "How about when Ryoma tried to discretely tell us he could hear us having sex through the walls?"

Leo cringed, "I considered calling for my horse and leaving immediately."

"I don't think you would have been able to ride a horse after that night." Takumi joked with a wink and Leo rolled his eyes. "It was mortifying."

 

They were laying in Takumi's bed, naked save for the blanket pulled up over their hips, covered in sweat, slick, and spit. Leo was resting his head on Takumi's shoulder with his arm draped over his chest. Takumi was playing with Leo's hair, his heart was full and he was happy. It was early in the morning, they had just woken up from a night of physical endeavors, and a soft knock at the door didn't draw them from their position. Probably because they didn't hear it.

"Brother if I might have a word?" it was Ryoma who walked in, dressed in full armor per usual.

When he entered the room they just all sort of stared at each other, too mortified to move.

"Um-" Takumi shot straight up, letting Leo's head fall back to the bed while he stuttered trying to think of what to say.

"I just wanted to say that in the future, should you feel the need to, um, have... intercourse..." he tried to find a better phrase but it didn't work. "that maybe you could do it... quieter, or in Leo's room."

Takumi blinked at his brother and felt his skin heat up from cheeks to chest. Leo physically cringed and pulled the blanket over his head to hide his shame.

"Oh, um, right, o-of course." he said, trying to find the right words to say. "Sorry, um, sorry." he looked anywhere but Ryoma's direction and hoped that the gods would be kind enough to strike him down right here, right now.

Ryoma nodded, "Not a problem. I just found it hard to sleep last night is all. I wouldn't want Sakura or Hinoka to meet the same fate." he answered and walked out of Takumi's room, closing the door softly.

"Takumi, am I too young to die?" Leo asked, voice muffled by the blanket. "If the gods were kind they would strike me right now." he groaned.

"If they strike you down I hope they strike me down first; you don't have to live with them!"

"I do for the next month!"

 

"That was so mortifying." Leo agreed.

"Almost as mortifying as trying to convince Elise we were practicing hand to hand combat." Takumi reminded him and Leo laughed.

"Yeah, that's fair." he agreed and then groaned. "We really should go downstairs." he said and pulled his hands back from Takumi's, using them to help stand up from the ground to stretch his legs.

Takumi didn't move for a moment, but then he was up at Leo's side, grabbing his hands again. "Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his partner with hopeful eyes.

Leo choked on his spit, looking at Takumi wide eyed. "A-Are you sure?" he asked, mouth agape.

Takumi laughed, "Am I sure? I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi tightly and buried his head in the crook of his neck. "Yes, of course." Takumi hugged him back, grinning from ear to ear. "Unfortunately we can't keep our engagement a secret for nearly two years like our relationship." he joked and Takumi laughed again.

"I want to tell everybody." Takumi answered and that only made Leo's heart flutter more.

Elise's voice came from the hall outside, calling them to dinner. "I suppose we should start with our siblings."


End file.
